


A Super Duper Awful Bad Day

by TeddysHoney



Series: Blaine and Kurt [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Early Bedtime, M/M, Pizza, Time Out, bad day, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt didn't tell Daddy goodbye before he left for work and ends up having a rotten day because of it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Blaine and Kurt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119936
Kudos: 13





	A Super Duper Awful Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to organize my fanfic for the new year and ran across this story that I had completed at the beginning of November and apparently never posted. So, here it is. Enjoy!

The trouble started that morning when Kurt woke up. Daddy was getting ready for work, but Kurt didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't need to go to the office that day, so he wanted to sleep in. But Daddy thought he should get up. So, he kept coming in to remind Kurt to get out of bed. 

He wasn't being mean, but he'd say little things like, “Come on, Kurt; it's time to get up,” and “Wakey, wakey, my sleepy baby.” Normally, that stuff didn't bother Kurt. But, he still hadn't wanted to get up, so he continued laying in bed, pillow over his head, grumpy and irritable.

When Daddy was ready to leave, he came in, saying, “I'm leaving now, Kurt. Do you want a kiss?” All Kurt could do was grumble, so Daddy had given him a smooch on the back of the neck and a quick back rub. “Bye, baby. I love you,” he'd said. 

Kurt had been too grumpy to respond, and it wasn't until he heard the door shut behind Daddy that he realized what had happened: he hadn't said goodbye to Daddy! He always said goodbye to Daddy! Kurt always gave Daddy a kiss on the lips and told him to have a good day before he left for work, but he hadn't done that today. And now his tummy felt all wiggly and hurty, and his eyes felt poky and wet. He wanted Daddy. 

So, Kurt made a mad dash for the door and swung it wide open, hoping that Daddy would still be in the hallway. But, he was gone, and Kurt was miserable. He thought about calling Daddy, but he was afraid Daddy might be upset about his bad behavior that morning, so he didn't call. Instead, he just sat on the couch and cried a little, wishing Daddy was there to hold him and rock him and tell him everything was okay.

It didn't get better from there. Daddy had left him the last two waffles in the box, and Kurt was a little bit happy about that. He loved the blueberry waffles more than Daddy, but Daddy almost always finished them; he must have been feeling extra nice that morning. So, Kurt had popped them into the toaster, hoping they would make him feel better.

The problem was that he didn't leave them in the toaster long enough, and he'd already put syrup on the waffles before he realized his mistake. Too hungry to make anything else, he forced himself to eat the cold waffles. Next, they were out of cranberry juice. So, he had to settle for a glass of plain, old orange juice with no pulp because Daddy thought that lots of pulp was nasty.

After breakfast, Kurt went to his office. He had some designs to work on for the next spring line, and he wanted to get a head start on them so he wouldn't have to bring home any work next week. Except Kurt couldn't get inspired. Nothing that he drew looked right, and when he tried to find the right colors for some pieces he'd already drawn, each color looked uglier than the last. Finally, he gave up, going to sit down in the living room with a heavy sigh. He had a headache now.

With a glance to the clock, Kurt knew that Daddy wouldn't be home for at least another few hours. He wasn't sure what he should do. He felt kinda hungry, and it was almost lunch time. But, when he went to the kitchen to get food, nothing sounded good. Instead, he opened a bottle of water, took one sip, and then promptly spilled it down his shirt front. It was an accident, but it made him tear up a little bit. Today was a terrible day.

Deciding that maybe some coloring would help, Kurt went to his play room and pulled out the art stuff. He didn't really play in there when Daddy wasn't home, but Daddy didn't like for his art stuff to leave the playroom table. Kurt had maybe one time used his art stuff in every room of the house and made a big mess everywhere. Daddy had been sorta mad then, and Kurt had lost art privileges for a whole week. That had been a long time ago, but that week had been really hard; Kurt didn't want to repeat it.

Deciding to do something easy, Kurt set to work making hearts and stars out of his air dry clay. He knew from experience that if you cut the shapes really thin, they didn't take long to dry. So, he was fast, using his cookie cutters to make a few of each shape.

An hour later, they were ready to paint. Kurt knew Daddy didn't really like him to paint without a grownup because paint was messy, but he figured that it would be okay this time. Daddy would understand that he'd had a hard day and that painting made everybody feel better. Everything was going fine until Kurt accidentally spilled his paint brush water on the floor. He was glad Daddy had insisted on moving the art table off of the rug. Water was easy to wipe off of linoleum. When he came back from the kitchen with a few paper towels, though, he slipped on a wet spot and smacked the back of his head. Unable to take any more of this terrible day, Kurt continued to lay on the floor as he cried.

* * *

When Blaine got home, he was exhausted. It had been a long day at the office full of meetings and more meetings. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Kurt, order some take out, and watch movies all evening.

He walked into the apartment, slipping his shoes off by the front door, tossing his keys into the bowl on the table, and hanging up his duffle bag. “Kurt?” he called, padding into the kitchen for some water. “I'm home.”

Blaine heard no response. Weird. He walked down the hallway in search of his baby. Maybe he was taking a nap? Just as he was about to peek into their bedroom, he heard a small sound from the end of the hallway. That was odd. Kurt never played in the playroom without him. 

Cautiously, Blaine stepped into the playroom. He couldn't see Kurt, but he could clearly see painting materials strewn all across the playroom table. That made him less than happy. Kurt knew he wasn't allowed to paint without a grownup. He always made such a huge mess when he was painting; he needed someone to help him contain his enthusiasm a bit. Maybe he was hiding since he knew he was doing something Daddy wouldn't like. “Kurt?” he called again, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

“Daddy?” asked a very sad little voice from the floor, directly behind the couch that Blaine was standing in front of. Kurt tried to prop himself up on his elbows, wincing as that made his headache worse. “Ouchie, Daddy,” he mumbled sadly.

Blaine was on the floor next to his baby in an instant, concern clearly written in his features. “Kurt, baby, what happened? Are you okay?” he asked, visually checking the boy for any signs of trauma before touching him. “Tell Daddy where it hurts.”

“Head,” Kurt whimpered, touching the back of his skull. “I falled.”

“Can you sit up some more so Daddy can see?” Blaine asked, helping Kurt. He gently ran his fingers over the back of Kurt's head, pressing just enough to get a reaction out of him. The poor boy jumped in pain when Daddy's fingers hit the bruised spot. Carefully, Daddy pulled his hair away from the injured area, cringing when he saw the goose egg forming on the back of his boy's head. “Let's go get an ice pack for that bump, shall we, baby?” he asked, helping Kurt to his feet. He supported the boy as they walked to the kitchen, helping him slide onto a bar stool at the counter before going to the freezer to get an ice pack. Wrapping it carefully in a towel, he returned, holding the pack to the injured spot. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked calmly as he nursed his husband.

“I was paintin',” Kurt said quietly. “I know you don' like me to paint wifout a grownup, but I had a really, really bad day, Daddy. I needed to.”

“Uh huh,” Daddy replied, not convinced. “We'll talk about that in a minute. Can you tell me how you fell?”

“While I was paintin', I spilleded some water. When I comed back wif towels to wipe it up, I slippeded in some water and falled down.”

“I see,” Daddy said, thinking. Normally, for direct disobedience, he would hand out a spanking. However, he didn't think that upending Kurt over his knee was a good idea right now. He decided to just do a time out and early bed. He was exhausted, and Kurt could use some extra sleep. Whenever he got a bonk on the head, he always had a terrible headache that only sleep could cure. “Do you think you can hold this on your head?” he asked his little boy.

Kurt nodded.

“Okay. I would like for you to keep this on your head and go and sit in time out please,” he directed.

“But, Daddy!” Kurt whirled around, wincing at the sudden movement. “I don' need a time out!”

“I think you do,” Daddy said calmly, helping Kurt to slide off the stool. Swatting him firmly toward his time out corner, he told him, “You need to think about following directions when I've told you not to do something.”

“But, Daddy, I was jus--”

“I don't want to hear any sass, please,” Daddy replied, interrupting as he led Kurt to the naughty corner. “You're already going to be going to bed early. I want to try to have a nice night.”

“Daddy!” Kurt was grumpy, and he smacked at Daddy's hand on his arm. “Le'ggo'a me! I don' like you! I don' need early bed!”

Daddy didn't like that, and he turned Kurt to the side, applying a few hard swats to his bottom. “Your behavior is leading me to believe that you very much do need early bed. So, you're going to stay in time out while I order us some dinner. Then, after dinner, you'll go upstairs, brush your teeth, put on jammies, and we'll read before bed. I won't read any bedtime stories if you can't start behaving, though,” he warned, taking a few steps back to see what Kurt would do.

Kurt just glared at Daddy. “Don' need early bed,” he said again, stomping his foot. “'m not sleepy!”

Daddy wanted to laugh at that. Instead, he said, “Do your time out, baby. I'm going to order dinner.” He walked a few feet away, sitting down on the couch so he'd be able to see Kurt. He waited a bit to pull out his phone, wanting to make sure that Kurt was going to do as he was told.

Kurt did not want to do what Daddy told him. Today had been a very bad day. He wanted to snuggle with his Daddy and watch TV, not have a stupid time out and early bed. But, maybe if he listened and showed that he could be good for Daddy, he wouldn't have to go to bed early. It was Friday after all. They would have the whole weekend at home together. So, he turned and faced his corner, a pout still firmly on his face. He might be listening to Daddy, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

Daddy decided on pizza. Kurt loved it; Blaine could order it online and surprise his baby. That would make them both happy, and they could still watch a movie together before early bed. Daddy was very much looking forward to early bed. He was exhausted. So, he quickly ordered a supreme pizza and Kurt's favorite bread sticks. The food would arrive in half-an-hour, plenty of time for Kurt's timeout to be over and a little bit of a snuggle before a movie. Glancing at the clock, Blaine decided to give him just a few more minutes before calling him over. He needed to go clean up the paint in the playroom.

Time out was boring. It was boring and dumb, and Kurt did not want to be there. He wanted Daddy. He was just getting ready to turn around and tell Daddy that he was very sorry for painting when he heard Daddy's voice from behind him.

“You can come out now, sweetheart.”

Kurt rose from the corner and ran to Daddy, throwing his arms around him. He was happy when Daddy hugged him back tightly, maneuvering them to the couch and sitting down, pulling him into his lap. “Sorry I smackeded you, Daddy,” Kurt whispered. “And sorry I was paintin' wifout you.”

“You're forgiven, baby,” Daddy reassured him, kissing the top of his head. “Let's try to have a good evening together, huh?” Blaine checked the bump on the back of his baby's head, satisfied that the ice had helped.

Nodding, Kurt snuggled back into Daddy. “I try,” he promised.

“That's my good boy.”

That sat like that for a long while, enjoying the cuddles. In fact, neither of them moved until the doorbell rang. 

“Is dinner?” Kurt asked, realizing how hungry he was now. Skipping lunch had probably been a mistake.

“Yep! Why don't you go wash your hands? I'll pay for dinner, and we'll eat on the couch tonight.”

Kurt gave a little whoop of excitement, racing down the hallway to wash his hands.

“No running,” Daddy reminded on his way to the front door. “I don't want you to fall and hit your head again.” Quickly, he paid for the pizza, not wanting to leave Kurt alone for too long. Returning to the living room, he found his baby going through the DVDs. “I thought I asked you to wash your hands,” Daddy said suspiciously.

“I did! 'm jus' pickin' out a movie!” He waved the Cinderella DVD in the air.

“So, you want to watch Cinderella?” Daddy asked, setting down the pizza boxes.

“Uh huh!” Kurt said, wiggling excitedly. He loved pizza. “What you get?”

“Can you go get some napkins and paper plates, please?” Daddy asked, not answering him. 

“Bu--”

“Please be my big helper, Kurt.”

“'kay...” Kurt sighed dramatically. After retrieving the requested items, he came back to the living room, asking, “Now you tell me what you got?”

“Take a look,” Daddy grinned, moving to the side so Kurt could open the boxes.

“Fank you!” Kurt cried when he saw the bread sticks. “Fank you, Daddy!” He gave him a huge hug.

“You're welcome, baby,” Blaine said, rubbing the boy's back. “I'm going to go and get you a drink; you can get your food and turn on Cinderella, okay?”

Kurt did as requested, and both of them ate their pizza in relative silence, enjoying being close and doing something mindless. Kurt was very excited about the pizza, happy that Daddy had found a way to make his super duper awful bad day better. But, his bad day was still bothering him, and he really wanted to talk about it. So, when Daddy was all done with his pizza, Kurt tapped him on the shoulder. “Daddy?” he asked quietly.

“What's up, baby?” Blaine asked, matching his tone.

“Can talk to you?”

“Of course.” Daddy paused the movie and pulled Kurt into his lap. “What's on your mind?” he asked softly. He played with Kurt's hair as he waited.

“I hadda bad day,” Kurt whispered, pressing into Daddy's neck and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“I see. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I didn' tell you goo'bye.” He bit his lip regretfully.

Blaine thought for a moment. “No. I guess you didn't,” he agreed.

“That makeded my tummy feel all icky,” Kurt told him sadly.

“I'm sorry, baby. Why didn't you call me? We could have talked for a minute.”

“I was 'fraid you be mad at me. I was bein' naughty,” Kurt admitted softly, looking shame-faced. 

“Kurt,” Daddy said gently, “am I ever mad at you?”

“Sometimes.”

“No. I'm never mad at you. I sometimes don't like your behavior, but I'm never mad.”

“But that one time that I--”

“Does Daddy ever lie to you, Kurt?”

“No.” Kurt was adamant about that. “You would never, ever, ever lie to me.”

“Then, am I ever mad at you?”

“No,” Kurt repeated. “Sometimes, you jus' don' like my behav'or.”

“Good boy.” Daddy gave Kurt a squeeze. “So, you didn't get to say goodbye, and your tummy hurt. What else? Did you eat the waffles I left for you.”

Kurt nodded sorrowfully. “Hadda eat 'em cold, though.”

“And why was that?” Blaine asked with another squeeze.

“I pu' 'em inna toas'er, but they didn' get all done. 'cept I didn' notice. And then I putted syrup on 'em, but they was still cold.” Kurt pooched out his lower lip at that.

“That doesn't sound very fun,” Daddy replied, waiting to see if there was more.

“Uh uh. It wasn'.” Kurt paused for a moment, then continued, “An' then I twied to work, but my dwawing wasn't so good today. Everything comed out all weird shaped and ugly. So ,then I tried to color, but that was bad, too.”

“I'm sorry, baby,” Daddy whispered. He knew that Kurt's sketches were something he took a lot of pride in. It always hurt his confidence when he felt that he couldn't do those right. “I'm sure it will be better next time you try.”

Kurt nodded. He wanted to argue with Daddy, but that was naughty and never helped. Then, he said, “I didn' eat any lunch acuz nofing sounded like it would makeded my tummy feel bettew. And then, I spilleded water on myself.”

“Kurt,” Daddy began, raising an eyebrow at that, “are you allowed to skip meals?” He felt like a jerk for bringing it up, but he knew he had to be strict about this. Eating was important. They had worked a long time on that.

“No, sir,” Kurt answered, suddenly nervous. “But, I didn' do it to be naughty,” he quickly added. “My tummy was feeling swirly.”

“Then, you should have had some crackers,” Daddy told him. “But you can't just not eat.”

“Sorry...”

Daddy hugged him close. “We can talk more about that later,” he told his sad little boy. He fully intended to drop the subject, but he wanted Kurt to think about it for a little while longer. “Did anything else happen?”

“Then, I wanted to make art, so I got out my clay. But then, I spilleded my paintin' water and bonkeded my head, and you putted me in time out.” He rattled off the last few injustices quickly. He wanted to add something about how Daddy was a meanie, but he didn't want to push his luck on early bed.

“Well,” Daddy said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm, “that does sound like a terrible day. I'm sorry that happened, baby.”

Kurt nodded. “I fink that I should get to stay up until normal bed,” he explained, turning to look Daddy in the eyes. “I fink staying up would make me feel better.”

Blaine chuckled. “Do you?” 

“Uh huh. And I fink we should get to has some cookies.”

“Well, I think,” Daddy said, twisting to turn the TV off, “that we should go get ready for bed right now.”

“But Daddy! I just telled you I hadda bad day! Don't you wan' me to feel better?” Kurt was outraged, and he got teary-eyed as he looked at Daddy.

“I heard you. And I do want you to feel better,” Daddy told him. “But I think that in light of all the naughty things that happened today, you still need to go to bed early.” He held up a hand before Kurt could protest again. “But, I have a secret to tell you,” he went on.

“What?” Kurt sniffled, still upset.

“Daddy gets early bed, too.”

“Why?” Kurt wanted to know. Daddy never went to bed with him on early bed nights. He said it wasn't a punishment if he was there, too. Kurt disagreed with that, but Daddy had still never gone to bed early with him.

“Because Daddy broke some rules, too,” he replied, hoisting Kurt onto his hip as he stood. “Daddy didn't eat lunch today either, and he ordered pizza for dinner, even though we already ate take out once this week. Plus,” he swiped his thumb across Kurt's cheeks, wiping the tears away, “I made my Kurt upset. So, Daddy needs early bed, too.”

“You still read me?” Kurt asked as Daddy put him down so they could brush their teeth.

“We can read one chapter of our book,” Daddy told him, handing over his tooth brush. “And then, it's lights out. Daddy's tired, too.”

“Kay,” Kurt said, satisfied. He was very compliant with Daddy as they got ready for bed, climbing under the covers and settling down as Daddy got their book. 

“I want you to close your eyes, Kurt,” Daddy instructed as he opened to their bookmarked page. “You need to try to go to sleep.”

“Kay, Daddy,” Kurt said, sliding his thumb into his mouth. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Daddy was right that he needed some extra sleep. His head had hurt all day, and he was feeling very, very sleepy. “Love you,” he mumbled.

“Love you, too, baby,” Daddy said, petting his hair for a moment before he began to read.

Kurt didn't make it through one chapter, asleep before Daddy had read three pages. 

Smiling, Daddy put their bookmark back in, laying the book on the night stand and turning off the light. He tugged Kurt to him, loving the way he snuggled into him automatically. With a sigh, he brushed a kiss against Kurt's forehead before shutting his own eyes. It really had been a long day. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow would be a Daddy and Kurt day.


End file.
